Shot
by SBosco
Summary: G-PG-dont know you people-this was up once.i updated.so yada, R&R :o)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I own only the man. Other then that.sadly.I owe none. :o( read on :o) review!!!!!-More reviews, more I'll put.  
  
Chapter 1- Time goes by  
  
You know that saying, time goes by, in the blink of an eye?  
  
Well, I don't believe in much, but, that saying, is dead on. Especially, if you're me.  
  
Faith and I were talking, nine years ago, we didn't know anything about one another, and, to be truthful, we didn't care.  
  
Now, years later, we're partners, up in each other's faces, no secrets. So, we thought.  
  
I'm not one to get deep, not one to care. But, that day, something triggered. And it wasn't just, the gun.  
  
"Come on! Move!" Bosco screamed out the window, fifth time that morning, as Faith shook her head, and held onto her coffee.  
  
"Boz, everyone wants to get somewhere." Bosco looked sideways at her.  
  
"I'm supposed to care?" Faith jerked her head towards him.  
  
"You're a cop. That's your job." Bosco shook his head.  
  
"I didn't sign up to hold people's hands." He shook his head, and, leaned out the window again, "Come on!"  
  
Ten minute's later, people were cursing Bosco and Faith out, as Bosco ran down the sidewalk.  
  
Some guy had slammed their windshield with a pipe.  
  
Faith sighed, "Come on, Bosco!" She really hated when her partner was like this.  
  
"Just let him go! We have-" She saw Bosco come back around the corner, suspect, in cuffs.  
  
She groaned, "That's great, Bosco. Now we have to take him back to the house."  
  
Bosco shrugged, "We can just dump him. Nobody'll miss him." He said, slamming the back door shut.  
  
Faith sighed, and watched Bosco get back into the driver's side.  
  
She emptied her coffee onto the sidewalk, and threw the cup into the bin, getting back into the car.  
  
"Yo, another loser for you guys to play with." Bosco locked the guy up, as Christopher walked to them.  
  
"What's this?" Bosco gave him a smart-ass look, "You're playmate." He walked away, as Faith apologized for him.  
  
Faith looked at Bosco, once they were driving down the road again.  
  
"Do you like pissing me off?" Bosco looked at her, after adjusting his radio.  
  
"I'm asking you, Bosco. Do you like pissing me off?"  
  
Bosco grinned, "Whatever gets you going." Faith threw him a disgusted look, as a call came over the radio.  
  
"Fifty Five David, respond to a ten thirteen." Bosco switched the lights on, and sped towards the scene.  
  
When they got there, all they saw, were Sully and Ty.  
  
"About time." Sully mumbled, as Bosco kneeled down next to them.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?" Faith kneeled next to Bosco, and looked ahead. Everything appeared to be normal.  
  
"We got a ten thirteen." She finished Bosco's thoughts, and Sully nodded.  
  
"Some idiot decided to pull a fast one on Fifty five John." He told them, as more shots flew past them.  
  
"Damn!" Bosco hissed, as a bullet barely missed him.  
  
"I think he was aiming for me." Sully looked at him, and puffed, "Damn. He missed."  
  
Ty coughed, as Bosco shot him an angry look, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Bosco shook his head, and leaned against the car.  
  
"Make my day," he hissed, as he snapped his gun back.  
  
All four were kneeled behind the car. They saw a gunmen, make his way out the doors.  
  
"On three." Sully whispered, and shifted.  
  
They all took a deep breath, and prepared to fire.  
  
"One." Bosco closed his eye, making the man his target.  
  
"Two." Faith thought of her kids, of how she had been through this before, and, how she would tell them she had done this again.  
  
"Three." Ty pulled the trigger, not bothering to see if his partner had already done so.  
  
He pulled back, seeing if he had made contact.  
  
The man was laughing.  
  
Faith could have sworn he was looking their way. Sully looked at Ty.  
  
Ty, stared blankly, at the man. They all wondered, what was he laughing at?  
  
Bosco groaned, "That son of a bitch shot me!" he yelled, as everyone's concentration broke.  
  
Faith's face fell, "Boz?" she dropped her gun, as Sully watched their other back up, run for the man.  
  
He brought his eyes to Bosco.  
  
Ty shoved past him, making his way to Bosco.  
  
"Bosco, man, where are you shot?" Bosco was puffing, "The son of a bitch shot me!"  
  
Faith put her hands on his face, "Bosco, where were you shot."  
  
Bosco let his head hit the sidewalk, "He shot me."  
  
Faith paced the waiting room. Doc and Kim had both said, Bosco looked ok.  
  
Somehow, she didn't believe them.  
  
"Faith, come on. You're making everyone nervous. Just take a damn seat." Sully told her, and waited for her to sit. She did.  
  
She looked at her hands. Bosco's blood, was still on them.  
  
Ty was leaning against a wall, his eyes closed. He wasn't Bosco's best friend, but, yet again, they were friends.  
  
Sully looked at them both, "This is Bosco-" he was cut off, the doctor had come into the room.  
  
"How is he?" Faith shot up, as though her seat had been lit on fire.  
  
The doctor gave her a solemn look, "Time will tell." He said, quietly, as Faith gave him a look of horror.  
  
The doctor walked away, taking his hand off Faith's shoulder.  
  
Sully was standing up now, his expression, serious, almost, worried.  
  
"This is Bosco." He repeated, though, he didn't finish his thoughts.  
  
He wasn't so sure if, he believed them now.  
  
Ty ran a hand over his head, "How did it happen?" He asked them.  
  
They turned to look at him. Faith was holding a new cup of coffee, Sully, had his hands in his pockets.  
  
"How, did this happen?" Sully walked over to him.  
  
"It just did."  
  
Faith puffed, "That's your answer? First, we solve problem's, then, things just happen?"  
  
She walked out of the waiting room.  
  
Sully looked down, "We had him." Ty argued, as Sully walked with him, towards the room they said Bosco was in. "We had him."  
  
Sully nodded, "Yeah, I know."  
  
The room was bright from sunlight, as Faith pulled the curtains, blocking the day out.  
  
The machine's hissed, as they made Bosco breathe, in and out.  
  
She grabbed a chair, and sat by his bedside, holding his hand. "How did this happen?"  
  
Sully shut the door quietly, after he and Ty entered the room.  
  
Ty couldn't believe it. Superman, had fallen. Bad analogy, but, this, was a bad time.  
  
Sully stood at the foot of the bed, overlooking Bosco.  
  
"Damn. He almost looks harmless." He said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Nothing else was said. What else could be said? 


	2. the fallen

Chapter 2- the fallen  
  
It had been twenty four hours, since Bosco had been awake. Since, he had leaned out of the window, screaming at people, making his usual way along their route.  
  
Faith had gone home, Ty, had stayed the night. He said, he had nothing else to do.  
  
Ty stared out the window, as he and Sully, drove down the road.  
  
"You going to visit Bosco again later?" Sully cleared his throat, while asking his partner this.  
  
Ty nodded, "If he isn't out already."  
  
Sully sighed, "He was shot. He's in a coma. He wont be out by tonight."  
  
Ty shifted in his seat, "Can we just not talk about this?"  
  
Sully nodded, "Whatever. Put the lights on."  
  
Ty looked at him, "We didn't get a call?"  
  
Sully hissed, "Just do it."  
  
Ty followed the order. As soon as the lights went on, people yielded, they passed through.  
  
Faith was sitting next to the bed. She had just sat down, from pacing.  
  
"Come on, Bosco." She whispered, rubbing his hand, and, quickly taking it away.  
  
She leaned forward in her chair, and looked down at the ground.  
  
What had happened?  
  
Bosco and her had started the week, normal. He was hot headed, easily pushed over the edge. She was the negotiator, attentive.  
  
He snapped, somewhere between Wednesday and Friday.  
  
She couldn't put her finger on it. The man who had shot him, had been arrested. By them.  
  
How did he get out of jail, so soon? Even good behavior, wouldn't have gotten him that. Right?  
  
She had a lot to think about, while her partner laid there. Oblivious, to the outside world.  
  
They had busted that man for illegal narcotics. That was it. Everyday, they did this over and over. She couldn't even keep count, they had done this so many times.  
  
Bosco slammed the car door, she followed, rubbing her temples. Same old. Nothing changed.  
  
What had changed this time?  
  
She got out of the car, kneeled before Sully and Davis' rmp. Ok, this, wasn't what they usually did, but, it wasn't completely out of the ordinary.  
  
Sully and Ty, had called for backup. Again, nothing different.  
  
Bosco and her, both recognized the man. Or maybe, Bosco didn't and, she only did.  
  
It didn't matter now. What few details, what could have been done. It didn't matter now.  
  
Bosco was shot. He was unconscious. He didn't even know, this had happened. And when he did..  
  
She didn't want to be the one to tell him. He had fallen.  
  
Ty jogged inside the hospital, Sully, at his heels.  
  
"Yo, Ty, slow down man. He's not gonna run away, anytime soon." Sully mumbled, as Ty walked faster, towards Bosco's room.  
  
He half expected Bosco to be awake. Be complaining, about the perp getting away. About the nurse fussing with him.  
  
But, when he opened the door, Bosco, was the same. Lying there, unmoved.  
  
"No change?" Ty asked softly, putting his hand on Faith's shoulder, allowing her to know, he was there.  
  
She looked up at him, shaking her head, "No."  
  
Sully sighed. After running a hand down his face, he leaned against the wall.  
  
He knew Bosco, there hadn't been a change. Even superman, the now fallen, couldn't have passed this, this fast. If that even made sense to anyone, but him.  
  
Faith stood up now, walking over to the window.  
  
"Kim came by, to see how he was." She said, in the same mournful tone, that Ty had used.  
  
Sully puffed, "You people act like he's dead!"  
  
Ty shook at the word. Faith, nearly dropped the coffee she was holding.  
  
"Bosco, doesn't die." She told him, angrily.  
  
Sully shook his head. On his way out the door, he told them, "No. But even Bosco can admit, he's fallen."  
  
The door closed.  
  
Ty and Faith, shared a look, with each other, then, back down at Bosco.  
  
"Sully is going to get it, when Bosco hears that." Ty said, trying to cheer himself up.  
  
Faith nodded, and, decided to play along, as she made her way back over, to stand by the bed again.  
  
"Yeah." She looked down at him, "Superman, doesn't take the fall. He makes it."  
  
Ty looked up at her. He nodded, and, the room became silent, once more.  
  
Sully stood by the desk, getting anxious. That's when, he saw Doc come by.  
  
"Hey, can I ask you somethin', Doc?"  
  
Doc nodded, "Sure, anything." He set down his clipboard, to give Sully, his full attention.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sully asked, "You think Bosco will make it?"  
  
Doc thought about this. Bosco, was possibly, the strongest person he knew. He had survived things that, not even a man twice his age, had been put up against.  
  
"Yeah." He answered, simply, "Bosco's a fighter, he'll make it."  
  
Sully nodded, and looked down, as Doc added, "And, he'll kick your butt, when he hears you thought any different."  
  
This brought a grin to the older officers face, "I bet."  
  
Doc walked back out the hospital doors, wondering. Was what he told Sully, the truth, or, his hopeful thinking? 


	3. Awakening

Disclaimer~ I really wish we didn't have to do these. But anyway, I don't own, I make fun, torture, and dream a little.. R&R  
  
Chapter 3~ Awakening  
  
Faith had kept herself busy, mainly because, she couldn't take Bosco's appearance. He wasn't the Bosco she had been partners with. The one that, she had grown to love, like a son.  
  
Bosco was awake, but he wasn't talking much. Ty had explained the shooting to him, and he had taken to looking straight ahead, mumbling.  
  
"He wants to know when he can get out of here." Ty leaned against the counter, as a nurse nodded at him.  
  
This had been a long week. Bosco trying to make sense of what happened, and them, trying not to make sense of it. That wasn't easy, being friends, and partners, with Bosco.  
  
"So when can he?" Ty rubbed his face, and waited impatiently, for her answer.  
  
She grinned, "He can go home whenever he feels like it." She walked out from behind the desk and past him, "But, he has to go through physical therapy."  
  
Ty groaned, "That'll be fun." Bosco, being forced to walk a certain way, be, a certain way. This, was going to be a long recovery.  
  
After the nurse handed him some papers, Ty, made his way back to Bosco's room.  
  
"Hey man." He saw Bosco nod at him, and look back at the TV.  
  
"You can leave if you want." This got Bosco's attention.  
  
"When?" he turned the TV off, and threw the remote to the next bed.  
  
Ty shrugged, "Now, if you want." Bosco sighed, and tried moving off the bed.  
  
"Yo, man, its not a race." Ty set the papers down, and walked over to the bed to help.  
  
Bosco waved him off, and hissed loudly, as he stood up.  
  
"I'll killing that son of a bitch." He held a hand to his stomach, and started walking very slowly, to the door.  
  
Ty sighed at the sight, "Um, do you want me to call Sull? Have him bring the car by?"  
  
Bosco shook his head, "I can hail a damn cab. people might feel sorry for me, I can get one faster." He half laughed, and leaned against the wall.  
  
"This, sucks." He looked over at Ty, who was already staring at him, "You have no idea."  
  
Ty grinned, "Actually, I do. Remember.. I got shot in the leg?"  
  
Bosco nodded, "True. how did that end up, anyway?" he joked, as Ty rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm alive, and I'm getting dates again."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Bosco breathed a sigh of relief, when he finally stepped into his apartment.  
  
"Thank god. That hospital." he shook his head, as Ty walked in behind him.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to stay?" he watched Bosco carefully, as he laid on the couch.  
  
Bosco waved him off again, "Go catch ugly people." Ty grinned, "Yeah."  
  
After taking a final glance at Bosco, he shut and locked his apartment door, behind him.  
  
"Yo, Sull. Its Davis. You think you could come pick me up in front of Bosco's building?" he held his cell phone in his right hand, as he jogged down the steps.  
  
"Uh, yeah, he seems fine. He told me to catch ugly people. I'm not really sure if he's talking about hookers, or druggies." Ty smiled, "Yeah, maybe both."  
  
Ty stood in front of the building, tapping his foot, as his and Sully's rmp, made its appearance.  
  
"Damn, took you long enough." He slammed his door, as Sully winced.  
  
"You young people and slamming things." Ty put his belt on, and looked over at him.  
  
"Are you going to drive, or just be a pain in the ass?" Sully growled, and drove down the road.  
  
"That's your job." He mumbled, and looked out the window, thinking. /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Bosco couldn't get comfortable. Every time he'd find a good position to be in, the phone would ring, or something else, would distract him, make him get up. He hated people sometimes.  
  
As the Sports Center logo flashed on the TV, Bosco almost fell off the couch. "Fuck."  
  
The phone rang again, and he felt a pain in his side, bigger than any of the ones he had had before.  
  
"What!" he yelled into the receiver, and waited for an answer. He sighed, falling back onto the couch, still holding the phone.  
  
"Yeah Ty, I'm alive. You realize my whole side just split, because I had to answer the phone?" he closed his eyes and massaged his stomach. It was still bandaged, so, this, was kind of hard to do.  
  
Ty looked at the phone, "Did you take your meds?" he held the phone away from his ear now, as Bosco screamed at him to mind his own business.  
  
Sully laughed, "And you thought he'd have problems."  
  
Ty shot him an angry look, as he made sure Bosco's voice had gone down, before talking again.  
  
"Man, why didn't you stay a while longer? They could have given you more attention-" Ty paused, "Hello?" he shoved the phone back into his pocket.  
  
"The line went dead." He mumbled, as Sully burst out laughing again, "You act like his mom, you're gonna get treated like it." /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Bosco continued to lay there. Nothing, was working. He had taken the pills, done the stupid exercises. Nothing, was working.  
  
"Why didn't he just shoot me in the head, and get it over with?" he whined, looking up at the ceiling, wishing for pain killers.  
  
Faith knocked on his door, "Boz? You there? It's Faith." She waited for Bosco to answer, and looked down the hall.  
  
Bosco groaned, "I'm not here! Go away!" as soon as he yelled this, more pain engulfed him.  
  
"Just go away. people. god dammit." He whispered to himself. He had no intention of answering the door.  
  
Faith sighed, "Boz, come on! I'm sorry I haven't been there.. I've been.. busy.." she didn't want to tell Bosco what she had been busy with. He wouldn't understand.  
  
Bosco puffed, "Call someone who gives a damn! I'm a little too busy to pity you right now!" he didn't mean to say these things, but, Faith had just reminded him why he was mad. She wasn't there for him. She had run, after finding that he might not make it. Bosco couldn't stand people like that.  
  
The TV blared on in the background, as he thought about everything. The arrest, earlier in the week, him, losing his temper, Faith, at his door just a couple minutes ago, wanting to be let in, when she was the one who ran, in the first place.  
  
He decided something. This, was an Awakening. The things he thought he knew, thought he loved, wanted, and needed, weren't, all they appeared to be.  
  
This, was an Awakening, and, he was going to use it, to his advantage. Starting, with his partners.  
  
**R&R if you want more ;o) don't you love being teased? Lol, thanks to Bozcorelli for making me feel like my writing is worth posting! And to all who have reviewed before, I love reviews. I thrive on them. Muahaha. Peace!** 


End file.
